Ayudado por un pétalo de cerezo
by Day-Onix
Summary: Pareja OishiXEiji, una confesión algo extraña para él, pero no por eso fallida.Summary muy malo...


_Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen._

_Nota: se trata de la pareja OishixEiji, o Golden Pair, como prefieran._

_La verdad, no logro encontrarle un título apropiado --...pero por ahora queda como el primer título que se me ocurrió._

"Ayudado por un pétalo de cerezo" 

_Pétalos color rosa caen y se mezclan en el suelo formando un camino hacia donde estás, un camino hacia el cielo que tú formas con tus ojos y con los abrazos que me das, mientras tu gran y carismática sonrisa me espera hasta el final, doy pasos algo toscos, pues no puedo evitar el sentirme algo nervioso con tu presencia fija en mí._

_Camino de manera lenta, sin embargo no puedo esperar el momento de estar cerca de ti, por dentro siento ganas de correr y gritar tu nombre hasta tenerte cerca. Mis manos tiemblan bajo los bolsillos de mi campera, no de miedo, si no de las ansias de caminar, como todos los días, junto a tu persona._

-Nyaaa Oishi! Hasta que llegas!.- Me reprochas dándome uno de los tantos abrazos que le das a todos los demás, siempre me he preguntado que significan esos gestos para ti, o si almenos dedicas uno especial para mí.

_-Lo siento...- Digo alejándome de tus brazos que con tanta firmeza rodeaban mi cuello. _

_Caminar hacia ti es como ir hacia el cielo, pero a la vez un infierno al pensar que no soy la única persona con la cual te comportas de manera tan inocente y con ternura, me llevas a ambos extremos con sólo estar presente frente a mí._

_-Vamos!.- Dices olvidando lo ya hecho, es como si por un momento te importara demasiado, y en el próximo segundo fuera historia vieja._

_Me agarras de la mano y jalas con fuerza para que te siga, y así lo hago, aunque igualmente lo hubiera hecho, pues siempre debo hacer este recorrido para llegar a mi casa, y me siento bendecido de recorrer ese camino todos los días junto a ti._

_Lloro por dentro al sentir tu mano sujetando la mía, tanto de felicidad como de angustia._

_Si me olvidara de los demás y de tu trato con ellos...llegaría a creer que todos esos gestos que tienes con mi persona son especiales y exclusivamente para mí, pero no puedo olvidar que hay un mundo que nos rodea, un mundo lleno de compromisos y eventos que vivimos día a día...y más allá de eso, no puedo olvidar que no somos los únicos en ese mundo, y que tu también eres así con los demás...siempre mostrando ternura y cariño a todos...serán a caso esos gestos reales, amarás a todos por igual, o quizá sólo seas falso con determinadas personas...y sólo aparentas quererlos...si es así, mientes muy bien._

_Suspiro._

_-Hmm?.- Volteas luego de mi profundo pero corto suspiro. Te miro._

_Me sonríes, no puedo evitar también sonreír._

_Un pétalo de cerezo cae sobre tus cabellos rojizos, con toda delicadeza, lo saco y dejo que siga su camino, guiado por el viento._

_Vuelvo a mirarte, fue un momento muy placentero, cruzamos miradas por un segundo...que me parecieron milésimas._

_Seguimos caminando._

_Vuelvo a mirarte, temeroso de que lo notes, pero es que no puedo evitarlo...en esta temporada te ves más hermoso que de costumbre.._

_La puesta de sol deja ver un brillo extraño pero majestuoso en tus ojos._

_Los cerezos florecidos y sus fragmentos cayendo, dejan contemplar una gama extensa de rojos y rosados formados también por tu cabellera alborotada y tus zafiros penetrantes._

_Tus labios entreabiertos dan el toque final a la mejor vista que la naturaleza pueda darme._

_Está bien dejarme llevar algunas veces y creer que también anhelas tenerme cerca como yo lo deseo, que tus abrazos son algo mas allá que un contacto físico, que tus palabras son guiadas por el viento hasta mí, no sólo como palabras, sino como sentimientos dentro tuyo, que son expresados con palabras que tienen doble sentido para ti, y que no sólo significan un "Hola" o cualquiera de las cosas que me dices._

_Que tenerme cerca te provoca escalofríos placenteros, como energía de excitación que deben ser liberadas al ambiente por estar de más en tu cuerpo._

_Porque tu no tienes idea de lo que para mí significa tenerte cerca...quisiera agradecerle a los cuatro vientos por tenerte como un amigo, por encontrarte en este inmenso planeta...es difícil describir la emoción que me da...es como cuando uno se siente bien por haber hecho una buena obra. Te miro y sonrío demostrando todo el amor y cariño que te tengo, a veces quiero llorar por sentirte latente en mi corazón, y la verdad no necesito tenerte como nada más que un amigo, estoy satisfecho con mirarte y sonreírte._

_Aunque debo admitir que me da algo de nostalgia, pero intento evitar ese lado._

_Porque sé que probablemente sólo me quieras como un amigo más, porque sé que probablemente esos abrazos y esas sonrisas sólo sean para calmar tus ganas de abrazar a todos, y que no significan nada._

_Necesitaba decírtelo, para así sentirme más tranquilo, y para calmar el cuestionario dentro de mí por saber si seguirás siendo mi amigo, o me mirarás con asco por todo lo que pasa y se queda dando vueltas en mi cabeza._

_Te amo, Oishi._

_Doblas la carta por la mitad, mientras una lágrima se asoma por mis ojos._

_Ahora temo por tu respuesta._

_No es verdad, no me siento aliviado...me siento peor de lo que estaba mientras escribía esto..._

_-Oishi...- Dices mirando la carta doblada, con un tono de asombro._

_Cierro los ojos y volteo hacia la derecha, lo sabía._

_Emprendo una corrida hacia algún lugar donde quizá pueda protegerme de tu respuesta y de tu mirada extrañada, que ahora sí sería dedicada exclusivamente para mí._

_No escucho tu vos llamándome mientras me alejo, tampoco tus pasos siguiéndome, solo escucho mi corazón latir con tal velocidad que hace que la sangre llegue de repente a mis mejillas y hagan que ardan._

_Me siento tan estúpido...que de la impotencia comienzo a llorar._

_Las gotas saladas quedan atrás mientras yo corro con más velocidad hacia un destino que no conozco, queriendo ser guiado por el viento, así como aquel pétalo que una vez dejé siguiera su camino, lejos de los mechones alborotados de Eiji..._

_Eiji..._

_Cierro los ojos con tanta fuerza que hasta me lastimo a mí mismo, algo dentro de mi garganta me dice que debo gritar._

_Eiji..._

_Me detengo en seco, un sueño...si, debería ser un sueño...pero sin embargo lo he hecho, he cometido quizá el peor error de toda mi vida, pero es que no me bastaba con tenerlo de amigo!._

_Miro hacia atrás, buscándolo con la mirada, con la esperanza de que almenos quisiese acercarse y decirme algo...pero no estaba, que estúpido soy._

_Ahora miro hacia delante, y me doy cuenta que quizá si fui guiado por el viento, pues llegué al lugar que siempre íbamos juntos luego de cada partido perdido, se dibuja en mi rostro una sonrisa ladeada. _

_Subo mi vista hasta el lugar en dónde tu te sentabas y gritabas para desahogarte, y te encuentro, sentado mirando el atardecer, con una sonrisa pura._

_Me asusto y sin querer suelto un jadeo._

_Volteas, aun con esa sonrisa, mirándome fijamente._

_Doy un paso hacia atrás._

_-Oishi...- Dices bajándote y caminando hacia mi con las manos detrás de tu cuerpo._

_Volteo mi cabeza, y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Le dedico una sonrisa ladeada al vacío, esperando la respuesta que siempre temí llegase, que, si no fuera por mi imprudencia, no hubiera llegado._

_Pone algo frente a mis ojos cerrados y para darme aviso dices..._

_-Ten.-_

_Abro los ojos y veo su mano sosteniendo un pétalo de cerezo, que con la brisa cálida, se movía hacia el Sur._

_Lo miro, aun con los ojos rojos de llorar, esperando una respuesta._

_-Luego de que tú lo sacaras de mi cabello la recogí del suelo sin que te dieras cuenta...y la estaba guardando de recuerdo.- Dijo mirándome con cierta dulzura._

_-Pero Eiji...- Aun no entendía._

_Su sonrisa se amplió y me abrazó haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, el se reía mientras yo ,en ese momento, lo miraba extrañado._

_-Qué sucede?.- Preguntó con inocencia._

_-Me perdonarás...por haberte hecho leer eso...?- Solté luego de levantarme del suelo, ayudado de la mano generosa de Eiji._

_Asintió._

_-No sabía que sentías todo eso...- Dijo con aquella sonrisa de niño pegada en su rostro._

_Miré al suelo algo apenado, cuando divisé su figura, ya cerca de mí, abrazarme y besarme con mucha dulzura y algo tímido._

_Casi al instante de posar sus finos labios en los míos, se separó y miró al suelo, sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas, enrojecidas, y su sonrisa no se había despegado._

_-Deberías ser poeta...jeje.-_

_Sin duda sabe cómo arruinar el momento..._

_FIN._

_Kitana: eso creo S. Espero les guste, es algo corto, pero es algo que quería hacer hace un tiempo, algo "dulce"...espero sus comentarios, serán muy bienvenidos, claro está._

_Mata ne. _


End file.
